Shuffle Under 200
by anonymous-lemonade
Summary: A series of drabbles dedicated to my favorite parings from SE: MAKAxSOUL, MIFUNExTSUBAKI, STEINxMARIE. Chp 1 Prompt: Kink, Chp 2 Prompt: Fluff, Chp 3 Prompt: Angst. Rated M for Chp 1 content. Please read and review.
1. Kinky Much?

**Shuffle Under 200**

(_**Prompt**_: Place your playlist of songs on shuffle. Press [PLAY]. Each song that comes up, use it as the title of a drabble. The drabbles do not have to pertain to the lyrics but it has to pertain to something reflecting the title. Drabbles are to be no more than 200 words. Create 3 sets of drabbles for each pairing you ship: One Fluff, One Angst, One Kink.)

_Disclaimer_: Don't own Soul Eater... don't own characters from Soul Eater... (T_T Ha! I wish I did)

* * *

Abingdon Boys School – [ **Strength** ] (Word Count: 155) _STEIN X MARIE_

The scent of night skies still hung heavily in the morning air. Tangled in bed sheets on a rock hard bed, Marie's golden hair sprayed around her head like a halo. Her luminescent soft skin looked tantalizing, half hidden beneath worn sheets and his own body. It looked perfect. So perfect that the patched up professor had a sad and sudden urge to grab his syringe. Somehow extremely turned on at the thought of taking her again and cutting her open at the same time, he turned his head so that he could kiss the warm body into join him in a little experiment. At this rate, Stein doubt he was even getting out of bed at all.

And then his stomach grumbled.

It went without saying that it made the sleeping goddess giggle to no end. Sighing, as his mood died,

Stein pulled his sore body away from the light in his dismal world.

* * *

ACID - [ **0:00 A.M.**] (Word Count: 160) _MIFUNE X TSUBAKI_

The moonlit sky was the only source of light as Tsubaki slid out of her uniform and slipped into the chilled water of the lake. Dark waters surrounded her body as she relished in the feel of clean water against her skin. Then as she was about to slide back against a cool rock, a voice startled her. Nearly jumping out of the water to make a grab for her clothes, Tsubaki whirled around to come nose to nose with a certain samurai.

Smoky gray hair framing his face and a long toothpick between his thin lips, a smirk graced his handsome features.

Blushing profusely, Tsubaki immediately tried to cover herself before her voice quivered out, "I-Isn't it a bit late for you to be up, Osamurai san?"

"Yes. It _is_ late... perhaps, that is for the better though." Mifune said before pulling his shirt over his head. "But we cannot be very loud this time, little one, for they will surely hear us if you do not restraint yourself."

* * *

Otsuka Ai – [ **Planetarium** ] (Word Count: 180) _SOUL X MAKA_

Opening the door he was met with silence. Soul shrugged and thought that both of his house mates were out shopping and opted to take a shower, but before he could even make it to the washroom, Soul saw that the light in his room was open.

Cautiously looking in, he was met with the sight of his partner blushing profusely as she flipped through Black Star's collection of male magazines he stashed away in Soul's room. Before Soul could begin to panic, he heard Maka soft moan. Watching her as she slid her fingers underneath her shirt, light touches made its way up her lithe body, showing creamy white skin as her shirt began to ride up her taut stomach. Then before he felt the blood rush to his head and threaten to explode out his nose in appreciation, Maka stopped her ministrations and looked up straight to where he was standing and then smirked out a whisper, "Aren't you going to come and help me finish, Soul?"

He could have swore that he saw stars at that moment.


	2. Fluff like Bunnies

**Shuffle Under 200**

(_Prompt_: Place your playlist of songs on shuffle. Press [PLAY]. Each song that comes up, use it as the title of a drabble. The drabbles do not have to pertain to the lyrics but it has to pertain to something reflecting the title. Drabbles are to be no more than 200 words. Create 3 sets of drabbles for each pairing you ship: One Fluff, One Angst, One Kink.)

* * *

Arashi - [ **Once Again** ] (Word Count: 198) _SOUL X MAKA_

Soul had forgotten what they were fighting about this time, but it was obvious that Maka was thoroughly pissed off at him... again. Trying his best to dodge the onslaught of books, pillows, and a frying pan, Soul tried to reason with his meister since he was one starving and two he did not want another round of grilled sardines that Blair cooks up when Maka didn't.

"You want to be forgiven, Soul? Then grovel at my feet in apology!" Maka roared after chucking her shoes at his head.

Barely successful at dodging it, Soul cringed at the thought of 'groveling' at anyone's feet. So he opted for something that was far more cool (if nothing else, yelling). Sprinting across the room while dodging the sofa that she had managed to pick up next, Soul lunged straight at Maka. Their lips contacted in a very painful manner.

'Damn, that's gonna bruise. Not cool.' Soul thought ruefully.

* * *

Jyukai - [ **Kougousei** ] (Word Count: 181) _STEIN X MARIE_

"_She emitted light. She was the only thing that made the night fade into a mere memory. She was all that he needed. She was quiet. She was his life source. The reason the rain fell when the sun was out. It was the reason why even at night, he was warm as that of a summer afternoon_."

All these were but fabrications of what he felt for her; things that could be thought but never spoken. Stein did not weave such words of folly and fluff. If he were to actually describe the relationship with the woman sprawled across the fuchsia sofa, he would have to say that it was a far more like that of the sun and a cactus.

The cactus could do just fine without the sun for a long period of time and at the same time could endure the sun's blaring rays of heat and optimism.

So awkwardly picking up the sleeping form of Marie, Stein haphazardly placed her on his patched up chair before wheeling her off to her own room.

* * *

Tae Yang - [ **Only Look At Me** ] (Word Count: 195) _MIFUNE X TSUBAKI_

The katana wielding samurai quietly regarded the blithe ninja girl as she moved about the kitchen of her small apartment. Unlike, Soul and Maka, Tsubaki lived alone and was barely making the payments. That was why he was here. He was debated about where to stay. Angela was surely to stay with them here if she liked the place.

Mifune's heart stared to skip a couple of beats as Tsubaki placed his tea down for him with such a graceful manner. It has been far too long that he has deprived himself of a woman's touch. That very moment that he looked up, his scowl was met with her bright eyes. His breath hitched in his throat as his tongue became very heavy all of a sudden to the point where he could only nod when she asked if he would like more tea.

Trying to calm his nerves he had to grip the sword around his arms even more tightly. He wanted those eyes. He wanted to look into those orbs of midnight skies for all of eternity. Eyes that could have brought even a strong and capable warrior like himself to his knees.


End file.
